This invention relates to a self propelled vehicle, and more particularly to an energy system for self propelling a vehicle, based upon the vibrations and bouncing of the wheels due to irregularities in the road surface.
Vehicles such as automobiles and motorcycles typically include wheels which are driven by a motor engine. However, the essential part of the vehicle deals with operating the engine. Typical vehicles utilize a fuel, such as gas, which is caused to explode in cylinders and the explosion causes the crank shaft to turn. This approach is utilized in the well known internal combustion engine, the diesel engine, as well as the rotary piston engine.
Such engines utilizing fuel, such as gasoline, produce a great amount of exhaust gas and fumes which tend to pollute the atmosphere. Also, the high cost fuel input makes the operation of the engine very costly. More recently, attempts have been made to provide electric cars which can operate the motor by means of an electrical supply, such as a battery. The charged battery is placed into the vehicle and can operate the motor for a fixed length of time. While such motors may produce less pollutants in the atmosphere, and may not require a gas fuel, to drive the motor, such battery driven vehicles present a great drawback since the batteries must constantly be recharged. Recharging of the batteries has been provided by means of way stations along the road where the electric car can be stopped and plugged in to recharge the battery. However, it is obvious that such systems cannot provide an adequate solution to providing a battery driven vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an energy system for self propelling a vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an energy system for a vehicle which utilizes as the source of energy the vibration and bouncing of the wheels due to irregularities in the road surface.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an energy system for self propelling a vehicle which converts the vibration and bounce of the wheels, caused by irregularities in the road surface, into electrical energy which can drive an electric motor causing the wheels to turn.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an energy system for self propelling a vehicle which can also operate accessory electrical equipment in the vehicle such as air conditioning, power steering, a heating system, vacuum brakes, etc.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an energy system for self propelling a vehicle which includes a piston and cylinder arrangement associated with each of the wheels of the vehicles for pressurizing a fluid in response to vibrations and bouncing of the wheels caused by irregularities in the road surface.
These and other objects features and advantages of the invention will, in part, be pointed out with particularity, and will, in part, become obvious from the following more detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which form an integral part thereof.